


Those That Linger

by TheSkyIsALie



Series: Affections of the Underworld [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Demon AU, Demon Deals, Demon!Dick, Demon!Jason, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Succubi & Incubi, student!tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyIsALie/pseuds/TheSkyIsALie
Summary: Tim had gotten used to being with Jason - it was easy and calming, his life comfortable in ways it hadn't been in too long. Until parts of Jason's past life begin to seek them both out, and certain things quickly become much more complicated.





	Those That Linger

**Author's Note:**

> I can't flirt and don't know how flirting's supposed to go, so whenever Dick's talking just assume it sounds good to the characters, okay?
> 
> Please enjoy!

Gotham could be oddly beautiful in autumn - the few trees that lined the streets scattering their orange leaves over pavements and through front doors, offering colour to the usually dull city. The winds lay lower, whistling through alleyways and between buildings. The chill in the air was more pleasant than the winter’s bite it would turn to, and the ever-present stink that clung to even the cleaner districts was wafted away in the breeze - replaced with spice and coffee from the cafés and the pure smell of _cold_.

Dick hadn’t visited Gotham in many years - though it had acted as his hunting grounds through a large part of his youth, and he had come to think of the place with a sense of nostalgia. The city had barely changed in the years Dick had been absent from its streets, though the buildings he passed looked a little darker with the pollution and he no longer felt the cold the city carried in his bones. The shiver that ran down his spine was from old memories rather than the chill wind - as an incubus felt no temperature but heat.

Jason had always spoken foldly of Gotham, though Dick had refused to return until he had been left with little choice.

Over the past several years, Jason would visit Dick weekly, at the very least - the general rule they had created over time being that Jason would at _least_ call if he wouldn’t be showing to allow Dick to make other plans.

But come early november, almost a month had passed with no word from Jason, and Dick had steadily switched from irritated to worried. Jason was powerful - far more powerful than any other demon Dick knew, even himself - though their fields were so vastly different a true comparison had always been impossible. Still, few things could touch the other demon, and the idea that someone had gotten the drop on him was downright _ludicrous_ \- but what else could have happened?

Dick had been worried - finally putting aside his promise to never return to the city he had once called home to search for his oldest partner. The worry had quickly switched back to irritation, however, as soon as the rumours of Jason being seen by others around Gotham - perfectly healthy and _happy_ \- had reached him.

As his oldest partner had clearly decided to bail on him for one reason or another, Dick had decided he would have to find out exactly what had changed - and would also be paying a little _visit_ to the contract demon he called a friend.

Acquiring the address Jason had been returning to most over the month he had been gone had been easy enough - a simple trade of abilities with a drude that had snatched information of the demon’s movements from the ethereals that watched. The apartment he was given had been near enough to Jason’s usual stomping grounds that Dick had set out immediately, hoping to catch the demon he sought before Jason caught wind of his presence in the city.

The apartment complex the address lead him to was aging, though nowhere near as bad as many other places in Gotham. The wooden flooring creaked and groaned with each footstep and the faded, patterned wallpaper was water stained and peeling in places - though the building was otherwise solid and seemed to lack many other residence.

It was exactly the sort of place Dick would have expected Jason to choose to hide away in.

Apartment number 36A stood at the end of the corridor on the third floor - the apartment next door clearly vacant with the door wide open and flooring of its entryway bare.

Dick checked the written address in his hand one last time before knocking. Whatever Jason had disappeared for, Dick was determined to find out - and hopefully manage to give him a piece of his mind at the same time.

It was downright rude to leave an incubus hanging, and Jason knew it.

Dick knocked loudly, wanting as much of his irritation to show through in the announcement of his presence without him really seeming like a threat.

Moments passed in quiet, the building silent and the sound of the street outside providing the only indication that the world was still turning. The rattle of the lockchain on the other side of the door almost startled Dick - the lock clicking and another moment passing before the door was pulled open on aged hinges.

The person that stood before him was not Jason, that was for sure - almost a full head shorter than the contract demon Dick was searching for and a good six or so inches smaller than himself. They were pretty, to say the least - bright blue eyes and soft, fair skin and dark hair that fell to just below their jawline; dressed in a powder blue jumper that was five sizes too big and a pair of tight, grey leggings.

If Dick wasn’t an incubus, he would have fallen in love right then and there.

“Uh, can I help you?” they asked, voice a little raspy but soft in tone.

“Uh, sorry - I’m looking for Jason?” Dick almost stuttered - not having expected the beauty that stood before him. They weren’t another incubus - and Dick struggled with the hot jealousy that shot through him at even the _thought_ that maybe Jason had replaced him - in fact, they weren’t any sort of demon at all.

“Oh, Jay doesn’t actually live here - he’s just over all the time. Are you a friend of his?” they smiled, shoulders pulled in, as if a little sheepish.

‘ _Jay_?’ Dick thought, as Jason had allowed few people to call him by the nickname in the many years Dick had known him - though at least he’d been given the right address.

“Yeah,” Dick agreed, as it was hardly a lie, “Jason and I go way back. I’m Dick - has he not mentioned me?”

“Uh- I don’t think so, actually. Not that he talks about himself much.” Pale blue eyes flickered to the side, as if they were a little hesitant to meet Dick’s own gaze.

“No, he’s never much been the talkative sort.” Dick hummed, seeking to keep the conversation going both to attempt to at least find out where Jason was and to spend a little more time with the pretty little thing that his old partner had apparently been shaking up with.

Jason probably wouldn’t mind if he had a little taste while he was away.

“If you come back in a bit he said he’d be over in about an hour.” they offered, the hand on the front door moving to inch it closed, as if the conversation was finishing.

“Would it be too much trouble if I waited here? Especially if it’s not going to be too long a wait.” Dick rushed, moving forward to press himself into the younger’s space a little - using the full charm of his glamour as he looked down into bright, beautiful and slightly startled eyes.

“I- uh.” they stuttered, the draw of Dick’s glamour clouding their rational mind more than a little.

“C’mon, babe - I promise I’m fun company.” Dick hummed, close to the younger’s ear - pouring his power into intensifying their wants as much as he could. He hadn’t been with a human in a _long_ time, and this _gorgeous_ little thing that Jason had found out made Dick _want_ more than he had in _even longer_.

“S-sure, I guess.” They agreed, pink tongue swiping over full lips in a way that made Dick want to dive down and just _take_ there and then.

He hadn’t been this desperate to get his hands on another in a long time - too long to recall - as even Dick’s own kind didn’t have this sort of affect on him. He was so used to being the one pulling the strings.

“You never introduced yourself, babe.” Dick said, allowing the younger to step back and let the incubus into their apartment.

“Uh- Tim. I’m Tim.” Tim replied, head dipping down as if slightly bashful. Dick passed by him in the short hallway that lead through to the main room of the apartment, running his fingers down the younger’s jawline to curl beneath his chin, tilting his face back up. Pretty blue eyes flickered up to meet Dick’s, who smiled alluringly down.

“Nice to meet you, Tim.” he hummed, satisfied when Tim’s cheeks flushed prettily.

 

Tim had made coffee after guiding Dick to wait on the little sofa in the mainroom, bringing the two steaming mugs from the corner kitchen area to place on the coffee table that sat between the sofa and the little television. Dick thanked him as Tim sat beside him, taking the opportunity of the younger’s close proximity to curl a finger into the soft locks of Tim’s hair.

“So, how do you know Jay?” Tim asked, picking his mug up again to hide his flushed face behind once he had settled into the sofa cushions. He was clearly beginning to pick up on the fact that he had let a complete stranger into his apartment without even knowing Dick was telling the truth about his friendship with Jason - as Dick’s glamour had no lingering effects of confusion quite like the contract demon’s did.

“I guess you could say we grew up together.” Dick allowed, choosing his wording carefully, “We just always kept coming back to each other one way or another, even if by coincidence. We’ve known each other for a long time.”

Tim hummed in understanding, taking a small sip from his coffee.

“What about you?” Dick asked, propping his elbow up on the sofa arm and resting his cheek on his palm, “How’d you meet him?”

Tim paused, stilling for a moment where he still had his mug lifted to his lips, eyes a little distant as if attempting to sort through his own mind.

“Uh- on the mo-monorail, I think.” he stuttered, sounding as though he wasn’t sure, but couldn’t think _why_ , “Or, before that? I’ve known him a while, but he wasn’t around when- um..”

A deal, clearly. There was no other reason for Tim to be so unsure as to how he met Jason - which was something he should now not be trying to remember. Dick had watched humans go mad when finding they had no access to parts of their own mind; and should Tim actually manage to remember however he and Jason had met, whatever deal he had with the contract demon would surely be damaged, if not broken entirely. Dick had to distract him.

“It’s fine, it doesn’t matter much.” he quickly cut in, waving a hand as if to dismiss the conversation - though Tim clearly didn’t stop thinking. “Jay’s lucky to have such a cute little thing like you around, anyway.” He pressed, sliding closer to Tim and tilting the younger’s face to look at him with a finger beneath his chin - similar to what he had done in the hallway.

Tim seemed to finally distract with the gesture - pretty blue eyes blinking up at Dick, clearly a little startled.

“Uh, J-Jay and I aren’t a couple.” he breathed, flushing once more. 

“Yeah?” Dick asked, unable to help his smirk as he leant down, closer to Tim - who watched his movements a little warily with Dick using no glamour, but still didn’t pull back. “That mean you’re not spoken for?”

“Well- no, I’m - uh-” 

“Gorgeous.” Dick supplied, eyes glinting with the power of his glamour as he brought it forward to cloud Tim’s mind just a little. “You know that? I bet Jay tells you all the time.”

“No, Jason doesn’t say that sort of-”

“Your eyes are beautiful,” he continued, cutting off the younger’s objections, “so bright and pretty - just like the rest of you.” he hummed, brushing a wispy lock of Tim’s hair from the younger’s face and finding himself lost in the pretty, pale blue almost as much as Tim was in his glamour.

Dick shifted closer to the younger again, pressing himself close enough on the little sofa to lean over Tim’s lean frame, caging him against the back cushions. Tim remained silent, eyes a little glazed as he was steadily sent giddy with the situation and heady feel of Dick’s glamour, allowing the incubus closer.

Clearly he was a virgin, Dick mused - probably completely inexperienced as well, as few others got immediately lost in their heads without it partly being their own doing. Perhaps Jason wasn’t fucking the human, after all.

Dick leaned forward, eyes fixed on the full lips before him as Tim remained dazed with the feeling of the elder’s hand on his hip and the other in his hair. He needed to get a taste - even just a kiss from Tim now. The little human was so alluring - like a beautifully decorated dessert you want to admire forever and sink your teeth into all at once.

The incubus cupped the back of Tim’s head, tilting his pretty face to just the right angle to press their lips together, shifting where he hovered over the younger to deepen the kiss before a sudden pressure was around his waist and he was ripped off of both Tim and the sofa entirely.

“What in the _fuck_ er you doin’ here?” Jason snarled in his ear, holding Dick tightly against his taller, stronger body with an unyielding arm around Dick’s waist and a constricting grip on his throat.

“Jay,” Dick hummed in greeting, though his voice was a little wheezy with the lack of air. Still, he rolled his hips back against the other’s - flirting as shamelessly as he always had whilst making it clear to the other demon they were still on good terms.

Jason didn’t seem interested in Dick’s minor advancements, though - eyes clearly fixed on Tim’s form where the human steadily lifted from the effects of Dick’s glamour, not having quite yet realised the threats being made in the main room of his apartment as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“Timmy,” Jason called, voice hard with his anger at Dick, “did he hurt ya?”

At the call, Tim finally looked up, startling a little to see his best friend threatening suffocation on the stranger he had allowed in earlier.

“Jay! What are you doing?” the student panicked a little, bolting up from the sofa to step forward to the two demons, placing his hands on the arm around Dick’s waist, as if to pry Jason’s grip away. “Let him go.”

Tim’s slender fingers tugged at the leather of Jason’s jacket as bright blue eyes stared up at the two demons, worried and pleading.

“How can you say no to a face like that, Jay?” Dick agreed, though he wasn’t particularly worried - a little strangulation would never really harm a demon, especially of his calibur, though he was sure his cheeks would be turning red by now if the pressure in his face meant anything - which was never a good look on him.

“Did he hurt ya?” Jason only asked again, ignoring the comment from the incubus in his arms.

“No. He didn’t touch me.” Tim stated sharply, brows furrowed a little in determination. Jason released Dick, allowing the other demon to cough and gasp his way into breathing properly again.

“Stop bein’ so dramatic.” Jason muttered as he stepped away, too quiet for Tim to hear.

“Are you okay?” Tim asked, at Dick’s side as soon as the incubus was released. Dick cleared his throat, rubbing at the slightly sore skin as his eyes brightened at little at Tim’s concern. He smiled,

“I’m fine, baby, don’t you worry.” he purred, smoothing his hand over the younger’s slim shoulder and along the sensitive skin of his neck to cup his cheek tenderly. Tim flustered at the seductive gesture, stepping back from Dick’s side and instead turning to Jason.

“I thought you weren’t going to be back until one o’clock.” he commented, seeking a distraction from Dick’s obvious flirting.

Dick watched the second of panic flash across Jason’s face as the contract demon sought an answer, as it was clear to the incubus that Jason had Tim’s apartment spellbound, and Dick’s presence had been felt by the other as soon as he’d entered. But such a thing was not possible to explain to Tim, who had no idea of either of their races - and clearly wouldn’t anytime soon if Jason had anything to say about it.

“Was gonna grab us lunch, darlin’ - but I figured I didn’t know what ya’d be in the mood for, so I came ta pick ya up instead.” the demon lied, before turning to Dick with sharp eyes. “Then I found _you_ all over him when I got in. What the fuck are ya doin’ here, Dickie?”

“You stopped showing up. I came to find you.” was Dick’s reply - short and simple as to attempt to not give too much away in front of Tim, who watched the exchange silently.

“Are you two- um, are you together?” the human asked, voice a little meek.

“No.” both Jason and Dick answered in unison, and the incubus did not miss the way Tim’s shoulders relaxed a little at the instantaneous reply.

“Well, ya found me, Dickie.” Jason huffed, throwing his arms wide to indicate a sarcastic congratulation, “Now go home.”

The threat in the demon’s voice was subtle, but lost to no one. Tim’s eyes flickered between the two nervously, as if expecting a fight - or at least some sort of uproar. He seated himself back on the sofa slowly, deciding to keep out of the dispute for the moment as Dick stared Jason down, clearly not even close to as serious as the contract demon appeared to be.

“No.” Dick replied, easily, moving passed Jason to stand beside where Tim had perched, bringing a hand up to run though the younger’s soft hair. “I like Tim, so I’m gonna stick around.”

“You can’t have him.” Jason almost snarled.

“Why not? It’s not as though he’s yours.” the unserious tone of Dick’s voice only seemed to irritate Jason more. Tim flinched from beneath Dick’s hand at the sudden movement of Jason grabbing Dick by the arm, clearly having been a little lost in the touch once again. The incubus did not fight as he was hauled off to one of the only seperate rooms of the apartement, Jason slamming the door shut behind them.

“The bedroom, Jay? Even _I_ don’t think it’s right to start fucking in Tim’s room with him waiting on the sofa.” Dick mused, though the purr in his voice was obvious.

“You ain’t havin’ him.” Jason only growled in response, allowing his anger to emerge completely with Tim no longer around to frighten.

“Why’re you so protective of him?” Dick asked, a little suspicious as to what sort of game Jason might be playing with the little human. He hadn’t been lying when he’d said he’d taken a liking to Tim, and as such found himself not wanting the usual harm Jason brought upon humans to find him.

“He’s worth it.” was Jason’s reply, obviously unwilling to give too much away, but Dick wouldn’t have it.

“What sort of deal have you made with him?” he pressed further.

“How d’ya know we’ve got a deal?”

“There’s no other reason for you to stick so close to a human - you don’t even really _like_ them. And I asked him earlier, anyway - he’s got no idea how he met you.” Jason snarled, upset he’d been figured out so quickly.

“He’s just a lonely student. He asked fer someone ta stick with him.” the contract demon huffed after a moment, relenting.

“And you’re doing it yourself?”

“He’s worth the effort, like I said.”

Dick remained silent for a moment, staring up into Jason’s sharp eyes - as if searching for something, though they both knew nothing would be found there.

“Are you falling for him?” he incubus asked eventually. Jason spluttered, clearly caught off guard.

“I ain’t fuckin’-”

“You are.” Dick concluded, cutting off the demon’s protests. Sex was his forte - sex was what any incubus knew best, but Dick knew love, too - could sense it in a way few others could. “I want him.” he told Jason plainly, unwilling to lie about such a thing to his oldest partner, “Let me have him, Jay - just once and then he’s all yours.”

“No.” Jason refused.

“Why not?” Dick practically whined, the furrow to Jason’s brow deepening as he seemed to think for a moment before he was grabbing Dick again, pushing the incubus backwards until he was pinned against the wall beside the bedroom door, Dick gasping out a quick

“What-” before Jason was smashing their mouths together in a sudden, fiery kiss.

Dick moaned into it immediately, having missed the pure chemistry between himself and the other demon in the weeks Jason had been away. Jason pressed closer to Dick, biting down on the incubus’ lower lip and diving his tongue into his mouth with the sort of hot passion Dick had only ever known from him.

They pulled apart, breathing heavy and Dick’s eyes bright with the desire in the room.

“I thought we weren’t fucking.” the incubus commented after a moment, pressing his hips into the thigh Jason had between his legs.

“We’re not.” Jason replied shortly as he pulled away from Dick, stepping back to allow the other escape. “We’re tradin’. Go ‘nd take a look at Timmy.”

A demon trade of abilities was always direct, but never lasted long. Dick wasn’t entirely sure what Jason had given him in return for the kiss, but he opened the door silently nonetheless - peeking out to where Tim was still seated on the sofa, a fresh mug of coffee in hand and watching some drama in another language on the television, clearly having given up interest in what the other two in his apartment were up to.

Dick had only seen souls twice before - both were from Jason offering him his ability, and both had been dull and damaged. Tim’s soul was as pretty as the human was - warm wisps of brightness and colours that swirled and settled with Tim’s thoughts and emotions.

The beauty that was Tim’s soul began to fade after only a moment, Dick’s eyes blurring for a few seconds before the image of the soul was gone completely. He closed the door again, silently.

“It’s gorgeous.” he commented, turning back to Jason, who was waiting behind him.

“And you ain’t fuckin’ it up. I know you can tell he’s virgin as Mary, and if he loses that to a fuckin’ incubus of all things his soul ain’t gonna be as pure and my deal’s broken.”

“That’s what you mean by ‘he’s worth the effort’?” Dick clarified, though Jason’s answer was obvious.

“He’s fuckin’ priceless, Dick. Even if he’d a’ asked fer somethin’ different I’d of had ta stick around to protect him.”

“But you’re falling for him,” Dick argued, “if you go through with the deal, he dies.”

Jason remained silent, looking as though he wanted to argue - though whether it was over falling for Tim or killing him, Dick couldn’t tell.

“How long do you have?” 

“A year.” Jason sighed, clearly not as happy as he should be about the short time period.

“Only a year?!”

“He never asked fer more.” was Jason’s defense, the demon shrugging with a downcast expression. “He was a lot more hopeless than he was lettin’ on when we made it.”

“So, what are you going to do?” Dick asked. He still wanted Tim - wanted him like a drowning human wanted air - but for now he would let Jason do as he pleased, allowing the contract demon to work out his own turmoils.

“I dunno. There’s a lot a’ consequences if I break the contract - all I can really do’s leave it ta Tim.”

“If you let me fuck him, I’d be breaking the contract for you.” Dick suggested, smile just a little wicked.

“You ain’t fuckin’ him, Dick.”

“Fine, but you’re limiting your options. You’re gonna have to get rid of your feelings, terminate the contract or find a way to keep him alive by the end of your year.”

“I know.” Jason admitted.

“And hope that I don’t decided to tell little Timmy anything, either.” the incubus hummed.

“I know.” Jason repeated.

“And since I’m not saying anything _now_ , I think you at least owe me lunch.”

Jason heaved a sigh, resigning himself to be dealing with Dick for the foreseeable future. The incubus was fine for a simple fuck every week or so, but to spend any more time with him than that tended to be a drain on Jason’s psyche.

Dick only grinned, reaching back for the door handle and snatching it open before Jason could catch him - hurrying out to where Tim turned at the noise.

“Timmy, baby, get your coat. Jay’s taking us out for lunch.” the incubus sung, curling over the back of the sofa to wrap his arms around Tim’s shoulders, drawing the human back to press a kiss against his cheek, eyes lighting up at the warm flush that spread across the soft skin.

Jason sighed again - he’d probably have his work cut out keeping Dick convinced not to try to snatch Tim away from him, too. Tim was smart, and Jason wasn’t sure exactly what he thought of all of the recent changes to his life - but if the little human decided he prefered Dick to Jason, there was nothing the contract demon could do about it.

Hopefully, Tim would stay with Jason, though, because as much as he was reluctant to admit it, Jason wanted to stay with Tim. At least until he worked out a solution to their contract, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Tim watches K-dramas and no one can change my mind.
> 
> The next story will be uploaded next Monday, thank you for reading!
> 
> Visit my Tumblr at the-sky-is-a-lie or come and chat on Discord at #7527


End file.
